Empty
by KatAztropheE-d'-nutCasE
Summary: Gosh...I dunno what to write for BND, but well...I was bored, then I decided to make a story about it since it's such a cute story that made me tear up *Well, I didn't cry but it was sad*


I wrote about this manga because it's the most beautiful yaoi I've ever read. Hey guys, You know where I can download it? It really makes me cry when I read it…-_-, P.S. IS THE CREATOR OF THIS MANGA ALSO MADE ANGEL SANCTUARY?

**Empty**

I am Lawrence, and I am a prostitute in a tender age of fourteen.

Most of all, I don't know the difference of hell and earth. Both are very identical to me. I ran away to seek the comfort of my brother, but I found something else; torture. His face was like Satan's. He is not my brother…

He gives me cocaine instead of band-aids. He gave me nightmares instead of sweet dreams. And most of all, he gave me a cold, majestically guarded prison instead of freedom. Freedom…

And then I saw this man, who was covered in my co-prostitute's blood. His eyes were shocked when he saw me, blankly staring at him. He ran but was too careless to leave a piece of evidence behind. How stupid this man was, but only he holds the key to my freedom.

"I am Adrian's brother, Lawrence".

I followed him, lusting his beautiful knife to pierce my heart. To have my wish, I have to blackmail him. It's the only way to have it.

"I'll give it to you in exchange of granting my freedom".

He loathes me and threw me money. That broke my heart. No one ever tried to save me. My family, my brother, my friends…no one. Not even that man.

Yes, who would pity a dirty prostitute…we're good as dead.

So I have followed him once more, just in time to save him from paying his student's debt. He was a little about thankful. He still disgusted about me, my eyes on his cold eyes. Why must everyone look at me as dirty? Do they know that I still have my innocence within me? That I am a victim of all the cruelties of this world?

That angered me…

"This is revenge for yesterday…".

Maybe the tattoo is right, I am like an iguana…cold and empty. When it's hungry, it cries for food, when I'm hungry, I sell myself for one. Like the iguana, it has an owner, like me.

"I want you to eat me…until I belong to you fully".

Eat me thrice a day, then if it's too much, save for another day. Remind me that I am also appreciated, that I am useful. Fill your empty stomach with my flesh, Adrian. Only then, you will truly own me.

Money? Fame? I don't want them all…all I need is my sweet freedom.

Until I manage to make him enter me, I found out that he was lost too. That Adrian who kept quiet about himself and killing prostitutes by night. He's like me. No one wants him around. We are the same. We are one.

And like that, I fell in love with him.

"You have been forgiven".

But as everything went colorful on my world again, and I began to want life, my brother comes in shedding darkness around me. Once again, shedding misery and pain around me. I cried in silence. _Adrian…I'm sorry I can't go home to you tonight to hear you out._

"You will kill that 'blind man' Lawr".

That slapped me hard, why would I kill someone who appreciated me for being me? I wanted to live with Adrian…find comfort with him. Find a place we could call home.

"Where have you been Lawrence? It's been two weeks! I've been worried!".

Worried. I shivered, thrilled and saddened. But most of all, I am happy. At least someone cares for me, at least Adrian took me in. The melody of the music box entered me and chained my soul as he grasped me in with such strength that I wanted to cry. I'm scared.

"…I don't need you anymore".

They're lies Adrian, and they pierced me when I said it. I bit my lip as you grabbed the knife from your coat, then stabbed me. I kissed you, I have to say it.

"I love you, Adrian".

I have no pride, and anything when you came along. I was happy, thrilled that someone learned to love me.

_Don't cry Adrian…you freed me, and I am thankful for that…_

Too bad that I am not there to wipe your tears and comfort you, but I will always listen to you, and I'll be always by your side. You may not feel my hand on yours and my lips on yours, but I am there. You're not alone…

_Adrian, will you join me here? I want to be with you…_

You did. I was crying with joy when you did. You held me in your arms and cried on my shoulder, "Don't worry Adrian, we will never part…never again".

_I love you_

_End_


End file.
